


Who Will See You Now?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "For a couple of decades Jack adopted a somewhat androgynous style of clothing (for whatever reason - there doesn’t even have to be one), and as a result, quite a few spirits (who didn’t see him up close or speak to him) assumed he was a girl. They figured that “Jack” must be short for “Jackie”, or something, or the girl was just experimenting.When Pitch (he can be bi or gay) meets Jack up close for the first time, he’s kind of aroused by the fact this boy can be so androgynous in appearance, and yet is also unmistakably male.Bonus:1. The whole “Is that Jack Frost?” is actually surprise (and delight) at the fact that, oh… she’s a boy.2. Sex. (Consensual.)3. Jack cross dressing at some point."I only did bonus #1 because this little fic is set during the film. This means, of course, that Pitch is still a manipulative jerk.No one really has a good read on Jack’s gender until he says it, and Pitch decides to use this against him when he analyzes Jack in the lair. (i.e. you want to be seen but you don’t let even the people who can see you actually know you)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 64
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Who Will See You Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/6/2015.

“Is that Jack Frost?” Pitch turns to the Guardians with a laugh. “I wouldn’t think you’d be able to get someone like them to help you.”  
  
“I haven’t agreed yet,” Jack says, before the Guardians can comment. “But you don’t know much about me either. It’s _he_ , not _they_.”  
  
 _Oh, is it now?_ Pitch thinks, returning his gaze to Jack with more interest. He’d wondered, as soon as he heard Jack’s voice–rather deep, for such a light, delicate frame–but the flowing white hair and youthful features hadn’t joined the argument on the same side. Jack has a kind of beauty he’s very interested in, and he’s more curious than ever as he thinks of how Jack’s definitive assertion doesn’t mesh with the varied rumors he’s heard from several other spirits over the years.  
  
Well, those thoughts can wait for a better opportunity. “Very well,” he says, “though as far as I can tell you’ve never bothered to correct anyone before. I’ll keep it in mind should I ever find you significant enough to think of or talk about in the third person.”  
  
This sets off the rabbit, for some reason, and the encounter becomes one of action before Pitch had planned. All thoughts of Jack are pushed aside for the sake of more immediate goals.  
  


* * *

  
  
A little memory manipulation, and he has Jack alone in his lair. Alone except for one of Tooth’s fairies, but, no matter. The fairy’s fears are simple and narrow compared to Jack’s, and he can easily ignore them in favor of Jack’s depths. “So,” Pitch says, “you’re afraid no one will ever see you? That no one will ever believe in you? I can certainly understand that that’s something to be afraid of, but you haven’t done much to fight that fear, have you?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Jack asks, staff held in front of him defensively.  
  
 _Have to do something about that,_ Pitch notes to himself before answering. “Why, because even when you were about to face me in what was likely to be a battle, you made sure I knew that you were Jack Frost, he. But you don’t let anyone else know that. You may be invisible to mortals because they don’t know who you are, but you don’t really try to be visible among spirits, either. No one’s even sure of your gender, much less what you’re like other than the winter storm.”  
  
“There’s nothing to tell,” Jack says warily.  
  
“Three hundred years and nothing to tell? I know you’re lying, Jack, but I also know why you’re lying. You feel like there’s something you don’t know, that you need to know before you can be anything at all. Is it this?” Pitch takes the memory box out of his robe and shows it to Jack. “Everything about who you were. You can see yourself.” He smirks. “Then maybe you’ll finally get serious about others seeing you.”  
  
Jack reaches for the box, but hesitates before closing the gap.  
  
Pitch’s eyes flick over him. “Ah, yes, that’s the problem, isn’t it? You have no idea what’s in here. You can’t be sure that there’s truth to be gained. A boy’s memories are in here, and you’re still a boy, even if your looks are hard to gauge. But boys don’t live for centuries. Are the handful of years in here more important than the hundreds you’ve been Jack Frost? You can’t know. But you do know the Guardians will be angry if they find out what you’ve done. If you get what you want without getting them what they want.  
  
"It’s a hard choice for someone who’s been invisible for so long. Do you dare see yourself, knowing that others won’t want to see you afterward?”  
  
“Neither option really sounds good,” Jack says, and even though both hands are on his staff again, Pitch smiles.  
  
“There is another option.” He steps closer to Jack, crowding him against the wall.  
  
“And what’s that?”  
  
He’s still wary, but his voice is less sharp. And oh, up close, he is so, so beautiful. “Me,” Pitch says quietly. He bends to speak into Jack’s ear. “You could let…me…see you.”  
  
The nightmares are already heading to the Warren by the time Jack decides.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> kazechama said: *applauds for best manipulative bastard speech*
> 
> tejoxys said: Ow. Good Pitch speech.


End file.
